<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by MyUncreativeUserSorry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618244">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry'>MyUncreativeUserSorry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Getting Together, I'm manifesting, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Requited Love, Speculation, Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, but it is canon complaint, canon isn't really mention, i just want him back, just 300 words of me crying really, kind of?, no beta we die like cas, so spoilers, tender forehead touch, thats what we all want right, this is just pure softness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Saved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally just me being desperate for a soft reunion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicate breaths ghost Dean's cheek, each one a revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas is back. Cas is here.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel is Saved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blue eyes are bright with so much that Dean can't even begin to comprehend. He's almost afraid to blink, as if that split second is all it will take for Cas to be gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world moves around them, but Dean is only aware of his angel. The feel of a trench coat clenched in his fists. Those lips parted slightly from surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words, promises, questions, declarations. They war inside of his throat, yet not a single one can make it to his tongue. So he doesn't speak, he disentangles one careful hand, it drifts to caress Cas's face, settles to cradle his cheek. It's rough and warm and <em>real</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas leans into the touch instinctively, eyes fluttering shut despite himself. Dean drinks in the sight, every line of a face he's long since memorized, the smallest of smiles that he holds so dear. His heart stutters in his chest and his face splits into an expression of pure bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a word is spoken but still they move at one, Dean finally allows his eyes to slide closed as their foreheads press together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every point of contact burns like fire, razing the past so that the future may sprout in the shadows of their touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grips Dean's shoulder, somehow both steadying and staggering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every second that slips past leaves behind something more solid, more certain. Dean can finally free the coat from his death grip, it hangs for only a moment before slipping beneath the beige fabric and settling against his angel's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every moment is more real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every moment is one closer to making up for lost time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every moment is one he swore to never waste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas's other hand makes its way up to Dean's neck, falling against it in just the right place to feel his pulse beat staccato on the skin of his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand, they breathe, they finally believe</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on tumblr! https://anyways-cas.tumblr.com/</p><p>I need more friends to yell about spn with</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>